GoodGuysAlwaysFinishLast
by MindyAnqel2
Summary: New Summary* john likes mickie but there is just one problem Randy Orton.!
1. Chapter 1

***GoodGuysAlwaysFinishLast***

_***A RANDY/MiCKiE Story / jealous Cena**_

John Cena has feelings for mickie but there is just one problem he can't seem to understand the relationship between her and the viper randy orton his enemy * i guess its true good guys do always finish last

**Preview ) **

Mickie had just got finish with a match until she ran into john " hey Mickie where you off to. ! " um to the locker room then home im really sleepy .! Excuse me i hav... she was cut off by john

" i know i was just wondering" , he noticed her gaze was somewhere else he followed it and there stood his enemy randy orton leaning against the wall. "Sorry i have to go " she hurried of in within that quick second she was walking down the hallway "randy smirked" then followed behind her

*john couldnt help but think what was going on between the two & why she even conversated with the likes of randy " DAMN iT " he yelled. " Am i not good enough. !

**Yayyy this is just a preview **

**Please review & tell me if i**

**Should continue (MiNDyANGEl ` | •**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry World i had to find another app to write yes i am doing this from my phone so please please bare with me. ! Like i said before on my old profile that i can't get into has stories on their that i wrote a while back *excuse my grammer because im using my phone read on. !

Mickie James sat in her locker room getting her clothes together getting ready to go back to the hotel to say she actually cared about anybody in the wwe would be an understatement well if thats what you would call it she had four friends and thats all i know what a shocker right but the night was still young and she surely didn't want to stick around here Mickie was brought out of her thinking when she heard a door open and shut. !

She looked up an noticed the same man that had just stopped her was standing right infront of her ; she looked down at her phone when she heard a beep. !

The text message read ` seriously tho Mickie i seen john walk in your locker room and um not qood *SimplyFlawlessChelle Mickie quickly replied back * tell me about it he's getting on my last damn nerve *

She brought her gaze from her phone when she heard him clear his throat. she was beginning to become annoyed` john is there something you wanted?

He was about to reply when two figures burst in the room screaming at the top of their lungs.

FlAWlESS! Eww micks what is he doing in here; the short dark haired girl Layla said practically shouting.

Hell if i know * she grabbed her stuff when john was about to protest ; this time Michelle was the one to cut him off.

Look Johnny boy i don't know what your trying to do but for your own good and everybody elses just stay away from Mickie we don't need any problems .

(Later that night 9:30pm|

John sat in his locker room thinking about Michelle's words earlier what did she mean by what she said? He looked up to see his two bestfriends walked in *the miz and r-truth.! Yeah they where bad on-screen but they where different behind that.!

Wussup man * the shorter one said tapping his hands together ; um what's wrong with you. !

They both continued to name things until john cut them off.

it's Mickie ` i just don't get it she's different what happened to the bubbly Mickie we knew. !

Well i will be the first to tell you to leave that alone * r-truth spoke up, you don't wanna get into any drama just stay away from her.!

Yeah i mean... the miz stopped when he looked at john wait you don't know the story. !

John looked at his too bestfriends was he the only one left in the dark. !

What story there is no story. !

*oh my brother instead of telling you the story lets show you the story. !

Truth that doesn't make sense ; miz spoke up. !

Man just grab your things you in for a rude awakening john. 


	3. Chapter 3

The three had made it back to the hotel room with a still confused john. !

Don't worry you will understand soon * he quickly put in a tape ; john still sat there confused. !

Until the tape began to play...

×××MiCKiES ROOM×××

Mickie had just qot out the shower she put on her pink and black laced panties and her black and pink laced bra she finished up putting her lotion on when she looked up startled a little bit by the man sitting in the chair across the room in the dark. !

You know Mickie ; You should really keep your door locked ... he spoke with smoothness and sexiness ` we wouldn't want that freak john cena walking in i might just have to take him out. !

She looked at him and slowly got off the bed ; she walked over to him and sat on his lap and brought her lips to his ear ' hey do what you gotta do, he's annoying the hell out of me anyway. !

hmmm. Your so sexy when your angry * he quickly captured his lips with hers . Boy was this going to be a long night. !

So you see man this is why you can't go near her * Randy Orton has her under some idk whatever you wanna call it .!

So Randy and Mickie are they like dating. ! John looked at his too bestfriends.

Dating ... well thats when the Miz spoke up.!

Are you blind * yes there like a thing if thats what you prefer ; i mean he has changed her she use to be the bubbly Mickie but ever sense Mickie and Randy crossed paths they have made it pretty clear that they have there circle and doesn't want anybody else in it. R-truth spoke up ; when i tell you to stay away from her just stay away from her as well as Michelle, Layla, Maryse and Melina. !

What Wait Why...john looked at them

Have you not been listening randy is crazy over Mickie everywhere Mickie is you can damn well bet Randy is around. !

But i never see him, john smirked.  
>But it was quickly wiped off his face when miz stood up. !<p>

From friend to friend im just begging you to stay away he watches her every move and i can promise you he knows what your trying to do and he doesn't like it. ! Mickie is worth more then his own life in his eyes so that pretty tells you how dangerous this can get; when his friend was finally done, john began to speak.

Okay well what about Michelle Layla maryse and melina

R-truth spoke up, Crimson,Matt Morgan, Ted dibiase and Cody Rhodes.

Huh i don't never see none of them together.! John spoke up.

Yeah i know that's why its weird , they like it like that its like playing mind games kind of.

Oh and john this video keep it to yourself we wouldn't want anybody to know we have it, its more to it then what you think its just unexplained. ! And with that the too walked out of Johns hotel room.

××next day××

Mickie entered the gym with her four bestfriends as soon as they got there they noticed Kelly Kelly, Eve and Alicia fox in the practice ring, she smirked at her friends.  
>From the other side of the room john and his friends watched the encounter that was about to take place. !<p>

Mickie slid in the ring followed by maryse, Melina, Michelle and layla .

Awww look who it is girls. ! Mickie smirked, until Layla and Michelle spoke up. !

Smelly Kelly * they said in unison Seriously tho Kelly you really need to think about taking a shower.

Hey why don't you just back off ; the girls looked and noticed john walking towards them.

Maryse scoffed and continued messing with her phone until john snatched it out of her hand.!

Did he really just do that ; Melina spoke up. ! He can't be serious

is there a problem ; they all turned and noticed Randy entering the practice ring with crimson, Matt , Ted and Cody entering the practice ring.

The Miz and R-truth looked on not wanting to get involved they warned john but he just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

There is no problem Randy; john spoke up looking at the pair infront of him he couldn't help but feel jealous. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard everybody gasp at the sight infront of them.

Ted Dibiase walked up to john and punched him in the face .

Maryse grabbed her phone off the mat and flipped her hair ; maybe next time you will think before you speak let alone' she paused for a second then yelled at the top of her lungs ; grab my phone outta my hand. She flipped her hair and exited the ring.

Mickie looked in Kelly's direction ; looks Like you've been touched by a angel. She exited the ring

Until next time bitch * Melina spoke then follwed behind her friends

Mickie put on her clothes and exited the locker room she was just in time for Randy's Match tonight was a battle royal to see who would be the next number 1 contender, and guess who was in the match john cena and tonight her and her friends where worried about one thing only and that was getting that belt back around Randy's waiste and nobody could stop them why? You ask well they had a certain week chairman on their side little did anybody know.

i know short sorry but the next will be longer R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello world sorry for the wait , here is the next chapter hope you enjoy * ps. All the talented writers anybody wanna write a story with me .-! Please inbox me or write in a Review.-! READ ON

(;Michelle&Crimson|

i washed my beautiful blonde hair while looking in the mirror "Damn im so good looking .! , yes you most definitely are * she heard a voice say as she turned around and looked into the eyes of her boyfriend crimson she couldn't help but smile.!

Are you gonna just stare at me or give me a hug , he said looking at her " you just finished up a match , i think ill pass she smirked and walked out of the bathroom sitting in the chair waiting for maryse to do her hair.

Low Blow Babe , he gave her a kiss but she quickly moved ; okay Real Talk babe i like you so much better when your not sweaty .! Maryse smirked at her friend

Michelle and crimson was no doubt the funniest couple in the whole wwe , well wait there's matt morgan and layla .!

layla and mickie sat on a crate along side matt morgan and randy orton talking about every superstar that walked by as they waited for randy's match .!

layla spotted kelly and she quickly jumped of the crate; Ewwww Mickie do you smell that , yeaah Lay it kinda smells like old garbage and fish.

The boys laughed at there girlfriends antics , before deciding to join in.

Her body aint the only thing that stinks , Matt Morgan spoke up followed by Randy ; do you train at all kelly because i have to tell you that whoever trained you needs to be shot.!

Layla nodded whoaa good one Randy , Hey Babe What about me " she laughed at him , until she was cut off with a slap to her face .!

She held her face ; before launching at kelly kelly soon joined in by mickie .!

melina and cody sat in catering talking until zack ryder ran up to them .!

Uhhh what do you want zack . Melina spoke rudeness evident in her voice .!

Relax , i just came over here to tell you that there's a catfight going on and layla and mickie are involved.!

She screamed at the top of her lungs "Are You Kidding me , This better not be a joke ; where are they ?

Calm down mel , sheesh they`re by the gorrila , Melina stormed off with cody rhodes followed behind her ; but not before texting michelle and maryse .!

xxxxxxx;xxxxxxxx

BeepBeep.! Both michelle and maryse grabbed there phones .!

_Fight , gorilla position smelly kelly ;Mickie&Layla /lets squash this funky bitch_

_(PaparaziiPrincess|_

The girls looked at eachother and hopped up quickly ; whooa whats the rush you to , crimson spoke up.!

We Got Action .! They said in unison before running out the locker room.

incoming Matt yelled , just in time melina came from behind attacking eve and alicia , yes they showed up .! You stupid bitches you wanna mess with us huh .! Melina screamed just in time maryse and michelle showed up.!

directing traffic mickie dragged kelly to the ring followed by her friends dragging eve and alicia ,each girls did there finishers ; before michelle grabbed a mic .

Listen to me people .! She shouted in the microphone, is this what you people like huh non-talented bitches like eve and kelly prancing around making a mochery of the divas division .! Well that ends tonight , now we might have our own little circle but there are two divas we respect and agree with and thats Natalya and Beth .! Because just like Randy's gonna take out that worthless excuse for a champion' john cena tonight , we as in Simply Flawless are gonna take out every diva until we get what we want .!

(Next Chapter will be longer and better please R&R|


	5. Chapter 5

it was 1:30am and mickie lay awake in her bed thinking about what took place tonight yes Randy had became champion but thats not what was on her mind.!

_**Flashback| **_

_mickie woke up , her head was throbbing so hard she didnt know what happened one minute she was walking to the car the next everything went black and now here she awoke in a disclosed dark building ._

_Mickie Mickie Mickie .! only if you knew what im going to do with you , came a voice that she recognized but couldnt make out_

_What do you want from me ' she cried out , not realizing how much pain she was in , until she felt hands run up her thighs ; she closed her eyes waiting for the worst to be over but all of a sudden everything stopped and she heard a wisper in her ear .! _

_im going to get you out of here , & i won't let nobody hurt you ever again .! _

_overwhelmed mickie past out.!_

;_**2 Hours Later ; **_

_Mickie woke up , pounding feeling in her head ; she tried to sit up ; to her suprise someone had laid her back down and put a towl over her head .!_

_Lay down it will be fine the pain will wareoff soon , a southern accent came ; mickie looked up to see none other than michelle mccool .! _

_Michelle what's going on , she looked at the blonde waiting for an answer .!_

_Well you where attacked , Randy saved you and brought you here ; but don't worry the boys will be back soon and so will ... she was cut off when layla walked in .!_

_Ohhh she's up : layla spoke up , well the boys should be back in a second then they can explain to her what's going on .!_

_Mickie looked confused , oh wow he must have gave her something strong . Layla spoke .! _

_the miz had just been broken up with by his long time girlfriend maryse he didnt understand why but he had no choice but to move on much to his dismay he found a tape with disturbing stuff on it he made a copy and put the original version back , she will never know i have a copy he thought to himself .! _

_look mickie im just gonna be honest with you somebody attacked you and drugged you up pretty bad , but thats happened to me maryse layla and melina , the blonde diva spoke ' but before anything could get to bad four wonderful men saved us ._

_**End Of FlashBack|**_

Mickie sat up not being able to sleep she looked to her side and noticed a sleeping randy orton , he looked so peaceful when he was sleeped ' mickie was truly happy to have him in her life if it wasnt for him mickie probably wouldnt be alive today same as Melina Maryse Layla and Michelle .! And that's why we were bitches .

She decided to walk to the balcony the sheet wrapped around her naked body as she walked out she felt the breeze hit her skin the sky was so beautiful .!

Your way more beautiful than the skyline , came a voice ; she jumped "Relax its just Me " Randy wrapped his arms around her waiste and rested his chin on her head .!

She turned to face him doing so wrapping her arms around his neck .! " i love you so much randy words couldnt explain how much you mean to me .

He grabbed her hand and put it on his heart ; do you feel that " you make me feel like this " ever since we crossed paths my life has been perfect , which brings me to this i was gonna wait but i just can't " he pulled out a black box getting down on his knee's .!

was this really happening she thought but the words that came out his mouth snapped her back into reality.!

Mickie Laree James , Will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife. "Oh My God " Yes , she kissed him

Ive got to tell the girls she smiled going inside to retrieve her phone .! She decided to text michelle first .!

im engaged Yay *MickieLaree' , she forwarded the messages to the rest of the girls, 10 minutes later she heard her door beep .; who the hell else had a key to her room much to dismay it was layla and michelle screaming happy screams ' they jumped on mickie hugging her .

we are so happy for you mickie , michelle spoke followed by layla ; & with us helping plan its going to be simply flawless

_**Okay**_ What are you two doing up ' mickie looked at her friends .

_**We**_ were so bored but don't worry the rest will be here any second now Yay! Layla yelled.! Right on cue the rest of her friends entered the room .!

does everybody have a key to my room ; like how did you pull that off because im not understanding , her question was never answered she was cut off by Michelle's phone she looked at the bewildered look michelle's face .!

whats wrong chelle , i asked my blonde friend .! "Listen to this email Smelly kelly just sent me" how in the hell did she get my email .

_**You stupid bitches how dare you attack me and my friends everybody is tired of you and your friends games i hate you all and hope you all burn in hell You all are just jealous .! **_

the girls laughed at the blondes choice of words deciding to have fun with it michelle copied and pasted the email to her website with a side note.

(Email Sent to me by smelly kelly , jealous much i think so at 1:30 in the morning im glad to see we matter to you that much to bad its mind over matter and you don't matter because were SimplyFlawless BiTCH .! When you get on our level let me know .! ps.-which would be NEVER .!

_**please R&R **_


End file.
